This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electric drive modules are increasingly configured with an oil pump for the circulation of oil for lubrication of various components, cooling of an electric motor, and/or operation of one or more hydraulic devices, such as a hydraulically-operated friction clutch. While it can be desirable to mount the oil pump at a relatively low location so that oil can drain via gravity into the suction inlet of the pump, the placement of the oil pump in this manner has certain drawbacks, including a reduction in ground clearance. Consequently, it can be desirable in some instances to mount the oil pump at a different location. This approach, however, has several drawbacks that are associated with the various fittings, adapters and hoses that are needed to communicate oil to the oil pump, including an increased number and cost of parts and a potential reduction in ground clearance.